An Unlikely Fairy Tale
by Han dj
Summary: Nao the beast and Shizuru the beauty or…is it the other way around? Another one shot for maiuniverse teaparty for muses thread.


Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME-My Otome, and I do not own the fairy tale Beauty and the Beast.

Summary: Nao the beast and Shizuru the beauty or…is it the other way around?

A/N: A new prompt is up at Maiuniverse, of course this one shot is for Tea Party for muses at the said forum site. I'm trying a hand on a crack pairing of HiMEs which I normally wouldn't pair but I just thought that the plot of beauty and the beast would be appropriate for them, though knowing me, there would always be a twist and nothing is serious about any of my writing. One shot stories I'll be writing for this prompt will not have any relation to any of my other stories.

Warnings: Rated T for language and some adult scenarios, Major Out of Character warning inside, girlxgirl pairings so No like, don't read.

**An Unlikely Fairytale**

O

Han DJ

nce upon a time in the far away land of Windbloom lives an uncaring, ruthless, selfish and bitchy princess that goes by the name Yuuki Nao. After her parents died of an unforeseen accident, the bitchy princess' attitude worsened and her selfishness leveled up. So one day, a beautiful, fiery haired beggar knocked on the castle's door. Despite her dirty clothes and feet, her beautiful face and shining eyes were unmistakable; she was carrying a child like woman at her back that also sported dirty clothes. The castle's doorman opened the door and refused to give any alms to the poor women at first, but the begging continued so he acquiesced and brought the women to their kitchen to be fed.

Kanzaki Reito was smiling as he watched the women eat the food that Himeno Fumi made for them, but his smile dropped when his eyes darted to the kitchen door to find the only person he wouldn't want to be there at that moment in time…

Princess Nao Yuuki.

"Princess…" Kanzaki said bowing in front of the scowling red headed princess, Nao was leaning on the kitchen's entrance, his eyes piercing the two beggars who was eating what's supposed to be hers. The two women looked at the obviously angry princess, the smaller one continued eating while the fiery haired one stopped and looked at Nao with a smile.

"Who cook that food?" Nao asked looking at Kanzaki and at Fumi back and forth.

"I did princess," Fumi said and cast her eyes downward

Nao smirked and stepped closer to the two beggars like a tiger, "I don't think I ordered anyone of you to let strangers in my house…"

"They let us in 'cause they have good hearts…" The fiery haired beggar said smiling

"And will their good heart feed me?" Nao said raising an eye brow

The fiery haired woman shook her head no, "But they feed those who needs…"

"As if I care?" Nao smirked and then looked at Kanzaki, "I'll assume it's you who let these dirty people in my house, and ordered Fumi to cook these foods?" Nao asked and made that fake sweet smile at the nodding man. "I didn't order for you to let them enter or feed them…"

"We will leave!" The beautiful beggar said, while the smaller woman kept on eating. The bustier beggar pulled on the smaller one's dirty sleeve to let her stop but the smaller one kept on eating, "Mikoto!"

"I like the Ramen Mai!"

Nao shook her head in amusement, "Leave? After eating my food you will leave?" then she looked at Mai from head to toe suggestively. "I'm sure with a little bath you would look presentable…"

"Princess…" Fumi tried to interfere and was shushed by a palm in front of her face

"I don't think I asked you to speak," Nao grinned and returned her focus on the fiery haired woman, "You beggar went in my house and eat my food, nothing is free in this world…you could at least warm my bed while you're in…"

At that the smaller beggar stopped eating and looked menacingly at the smirking princess, "You are bad." She said

"Oh?" Nao's smirk widened

"Mikoto…" Mai called out alarmed

"You are what everyone says you are…" Mikoto added as she slowly stood up. Fumi, Kanzaki and the princess' eyes widened when the small beggar's shadow appeared to be enlarging behind her.

"Mikoto," Mai called out again

"You are selfish…I don't care if you are uncaring or if you act all bitchy…but being selfish is just too much." Mikoto said and her once child like voice deepened.

"Nekogami…" Mai closed her eyes as she felt the shiver runs on her back

"Hush woman!" Mikoto said in her deepened voice, her once kindly eyes now has slit cat like eyes that are now focused on a still defying princess. "You selfish woman must be punish for your selfishness."

"Who…are…"

"From this day forward, you Princess Nao Yuuki shall be punished!"

"You can't punish me!" Nao yelled

"Oh? Watch me!" Mikoto said and she started chanting. Nao on the other hand was engulfed by dark shadows and her she let out a loud scream…

Kanzaki, Fumi and the other servants in the manor too were engulfed by dark shadows and they too screamed as the shadows started changing them.

Not more than 5 minutes later…

"You don't think don't you?" Mai asked frowning at the now normal Cat-God

"I don't?"

Mai nodded, "You cursed the princess…but you know that curses never last."

"I know."

"So how the hell are they going back to their normal selves? Those workers are not like their master!" Mai said glaring at Mikoto.

The smaller woman scratched her head, "Oh, that princess should just learn how to be selfless…"

"And did you tell them that?"

Mikoto grinned, "Where's the fun in that Mai?"

-maiuniverse-

**10 years later**

"Shizuru!" The dark skinned man was panting as he ran after the chestnut haired woman. "Damn you Shizuru!" Sakomizu yelled after stopping and trying to get air to his lungs.

Sister Yukariko who ran after the two stopped beside the man and she too was breathless, "So…she did it again?"

"Darn," Sakomizu straightened up his back and breath in more air, "Her father's going to kill me, she shouldn't be stealing bread from his father's bakery." He said then looked at the smiling nun. "Why are you smiling? Aren't you supposed to be advocating the no stealing commandment or something?"

Yukariko nodded her head, "True but I do believe in the saying that the end justifies the mean." The nun's smile widened.

"She could always just ask her father…"

Yukariko shrugged her shoulders, "Where's the fun in that?"

Sakomizu almost lost his balance from the Nun's answer.

-maiuniverse-

In the mean time, Shizuru ducked in the bush and started whistling and another whistle answered hers causing the chestnut haired beauty to smile. She stood up with her prized breads and saw a group of children led by her blue haired friend stepped closer to her.

"Well-well-well," Natsuki said grinning, "I see Miss Prim and Proper did it again!" she said taking the bread from Shizuru.

"I told you Natsuki, I can be mean too." Shizuru said smiling her usual smile, with her head inclined to the side. She didn't stop the blue haired woman from taking the bread from her and her smile widened when the children with Natsuki happily ate the bread the blue haired distributed.

"Thank you Shizuru." Natsuki said as she happily watched her wards eating

"And you, why are you not eating? There's too much for all of you."

Natsuki smiled and shook her head, "I'm full actually." She said grinning.

Shizuru's eyebrows rose up, "What, you finally find a stable job?"

Natsuki shook her head no.

"Your baka-oniisan found one then?" Shizuru asked again, her face now bears excitement

"No, as If Masashi would have the back bone to find job for us." She said frowning but her frown was replaced by her happy face at once.

"So?" Shizuru said tapping a foot on the ground

Natsuki looked right and left, and when she was sure her three siblings were out of earshot, she scooted closer to Shizuru to whisper, "Do you know of that castle near our village?"

Shizuru's raised eyebrows went a level up, "The hunted one?"

Natsuki scowled, "It's not hunted!"

Shizuru raised her palms in surrender, "Okay-okay, the cursed one then."

Silence

"I don't think it's cursed too." The chestnut haired woman looked at Natsuki, her face asking the blue haired one to continue her story. "Shizuru, if I tell you, will you promise not to tell anybody?" Shizuru nodded her head in agreement, "I've been coming and going there for the last two months, that castle was deserted and I don't feel any curse or anything of that sort."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay..so what was Natsuki doing there?"

Natsuki grinned, "Looking for food of course…and there's lots." Then she frowned, "but…"

"But?"

"I don't know…it's like every time I get food there, the food supplies are being moved or something."

Shizuru's eyes widened, "Then it is hunted!"

"It's not!"

"It is Natsuki!"

"It's not and if you'll go there…then you'll know…" Natsuki stopped talking when she saw Shizuru's face, "Damn…you are going there are you?"

The chestnut haired woman's face lightened, "Of course…it's not as if Natsuki will have all the fun by herself!"

"But it's dangerous! There's a forest there full of hungry wolves!" Natsuki said concern in her voice for her friend.

Shizuru gave Natsuki a quizzical look, "And how pray tell did you escape that forest for two whole months?" she asked

Natsuki shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, it seemed like the wolves let me pass every time…really, I'm not even sure if I'm imagining things but they seemed to bow before me." She said grinning

Shizuru shook her head, "You must be hallucinating,"

"Whatever," Natsuki shrugged her shoulders, "But I still say it's not safe…"

"Are you going to stop me from going there?" Shizuru asked

Natsuki shook her head no, "As if there's anyone in Fuuka that can stop you."

Shizuru patted her friend's shoulder, "Ara…Natsuki knows me a lot!" at that the blue haired woman huffed.

-maiuniverse-

It has been planned, so that night, Shizuru slipped out of their house's premise, with a small pack containing one set of clothing, she started her travel out of Fuuka and onto Windbloom to see the castle for herself. Halfway to her escape though, she was stopped by a green haired woman blocking her path.

"Tomoe," Shizuru glared at the grinning woman

"Oh Shizuru…whey glare at the woman you are to wed?"

Shizuru rolled her eyes, "As if…first of Tomoe, same sex marriage is not legal in Fuuka, and second, even if it's legal, I'd rather marry Natsuki than marry you." Shizuru said, her voice full of sarcasm

"Ohhh…you know the more you fight the inevitable, the more you make me want you!" Tomoe said grinning then she stood straight when she noticed the pack Shizuru was carrying, "Oh…eloping with me?"

Shizuru frowned, "As if, and for your information Tomoe, I'd rather be cursed than be seen running off with you." The chestnut haired said as a matter of factly.

"You wound me Shizuru," Tomoe said with a devilish glee in her eyes, "So if you're not here to elope with me, then why are you out of your house at this time of the night and carrying a pack which I assumed to be carrying your clothing?"

Shizuru huffed and walked pass the grinning woman, "It's none of your business." She said.

Tomoe laughed softly and held on Shizuru's arm, "I think I know where you are going Shizuru," she said

Shizuru looked back at Tomoe, "You do?" she asked daring the shorter yet more masculine woman to answer

"The castle at Windbloom, wanted to see if what Natsuki said was true?" Tomoe said feeling she had an ace.

"And that would be?" Shizuru asked after she turned around to face Tomoe full again, she snatched her arm from Tomoe and stepped back.

"That castle is cursed, but Natsuki of course being a denser human being objected, so you are on your way there to prove that Natsuki was wrong and you're right." Tomoe replied

"How…"

"She probably told Takeda and the stupid man blurted it out…winning a bet or something…" Shizuru shook her head and turned around to continue her journey, "It's a dangerous trek I could…"

Shizuru stopped, "Don't come near, I don't want your company and I can take care of myself."

"A monster lives there Shizuru, one of my men saw it with his two eyes and swore on his mother's name that it was true. Please, if you really want to go, let me come with."

Shizuru shook her head, "I said I don't need your help or your company, let me be Tomoe."

Tomoe scowled in defiance, "Okay, I'll let you go…but if you don't come back by tomorrow…I shall come and get you."

Shizuru did not reply, instead she once again turned her back to Tomor and continued her journey.

-maiuniverse-

Shizuru was panting, she was leaning forward and her hands rested on her bended knees as she took in air. She passed by the forest of wolves, and despite the fact that there were no wolves, the feeling of being watched was there and this caused her to run fast towards the nearing gate. She looked up once she regained her breathing and was awed by the tall brass gate, and the large castle behind it. She tried to see if it was locked and she smiled when she found out it's not. So she slowly opened the gate and walked in, being careful to not step on any fallen branches. She got to the door and pushed and she breathed out air she didn't know she was keeping when it opened.

Darkness surrounded her upon entering. She took her pack and pulled out an old flash light her Auntie Yohko invented and gave to her. The light worked and she slowly went deeper into the castle. Her heart was beating fast for two reasons: 1. This was the biggest crime she had ever done, stealing breads from her father to give to Natsuki's siblings was just a front, since her father knew about it anyway, but trespassing to a private land out of curiosity was just too big a crime for her. _But I'm already here…it's a shame if I go back now without even trying…and Natsuki was right, this place looks deserted, a_nd 2. She has no idea what she is up against…just in case her thoughts were wrong and that this place isn't deserted at all.

In her musing, she didn't notice that her feet brought her to the Castle's kitchen. She was roused from her thoughts by deep, sexy voice saying, "So you are the thief…"

Shizuru spun around to see the most gorgeous woman she had ever laid her eyes on, "Ah.."

"Caught red handed!" The woman said with a smirk, her eyes trained on Shizuru's feature, "And what a pretty thief we have here?" she said, the smirk on her face getting wider

Shizuru frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, "First off…I'm not a thief and second…"

She was cut short by the woman, "Oh? And you are here to what? Spy on me?" she said in the most annoying tone Shizuru has ever heard, much annoying than Tomoe if she was asked.

"I am not a thief!" Shizuru bellowed and the woman backed out

"Ohhhh…we got an angry lioness here…"

"Back of!" Shizuru said again before stepping back

"I'm not backing off in my own house." The woman said stepping closer to Shizuru

"I'm not kidding! I got a knife in my pack…" Shizuru was stopped by a pair of arms encircling her, she looked back to see the most gorgeous man she has ever seen…well if she was into men, then he would be the sort of guy she could see herself with…not that Tate her father likes so much.

"That was not needed Kanzaki," The woman said

"I just thought our thief wouldn't be as careless as her…she had been evading us for two months now." Kanzaki said smiling

"Oh Kanzaki-san, that is because our thief comes during the day time…so she decided to come during the night time to what, horde more food?" The other woman who suddenly appeared with pink hair said. She was standing beside the gorgeous man.

Shizuru frowned when she realized who they were talking about, "I…I think you mistook me for someone else." She said smiling, her nervousness well masked.

Nao, the gorgeous woman looked at Shizuru with mirth, _a pretty woman who comes by my house at the middle of the night, evading the wolve's forest and now here in front of her possible tormentors and not one hint of nervousness on her face…I'm intrigued._ "Aren't you scared?" Nao asked causing Kanzaki and Fumi to look at their princess. "Aren't you scared you entered a cursed castle at all?"

Shizuru smiled, "If you and the rest them is what you called curse, then Natsuki is right, it is just a hoax."

Nao's eyebrows rose up, "Hoax huh?" She looked at Shizuru and then at Kanzaki, "So I guess we got our thief…"

"I'm not…" Shizuru was stopped by a palm in front of her face

"I know now that it's not you, but it must be this Natsuki you were saying…

Shizuru's eyes widened, and if not for Kanzaki holding her arms, she would have covered her mouth with a hand. She shook her head

_Ohhhh, finally got to her…_ "I see, so we do have our culprit…"

"She didn't mean to! She thought this was abandoned and her sisters need food!" Shizuru said in a pleading voice.

Nao's smirk widened, _well-well-well…it seemed I touched something important there…_ "It seemed this Natsuki is that important to you?" Nao asked smiling as she stepped closer to the woman. She raised one hand and held Shizuru's chin with the same hand, "You do care about this Natsuki?"

Shizuru can't do anything but nod her head, her eyes met the green ones of Nao that reminds her of her best friend but in a different way. "She's my best friend," she admitted.

"Who steals food in my house, and that warrants arrest from authorities or I could just kill her on the spot when she comes back..my guess will be in two days, tops." Nao said grinning and let go of Shizuru's fac.

"I'll…I'll tell her not to come…" Shizuru was silenced again by a finger across her lips.

Nao shook her head, "Since you trespassed in my house, you shall be my prisoner…and if you don't want me to have someone hunt down your best friend, you shall stay here until I say you can go."

"That's preposterous!" Shizuru blurted out

Nao laughed, Kanzaki and Fumi just looked at each other and shook their heads as they realized what their master was thinking.

"You are not in any position to say no…"

Shizuru frowned at Nao as an answer.

"Very well you shall be kept in this castle and sooner or later…you shall tell me your name." Nao said and looked at Kanzaki, "I want you to take her to the room to the large room at the east wing, make sure she won't be able to get out…if she did…"

Fumi looked at Nao, "If she did?"

"I want Natsuki be taken here…I don't care how you do it…just do."

Fumi and Kanzaki sighed and but nodded their heads.

Nao looked at the clock and saw it was nearing 3 AM, lock all the doors that leads outside, I don't want her escaping the castle." The two servants nodded once again, then she focused her attention on Shizuru, "Roam the castle, just don't go out without my permission or go to the west wing, understand?"

Shizuru looked defiantly at Nao but didn't answer,

Nao grinned, "You are an interesting creature…"

"You're a monster!" Shizuru spat

Nao nodded and smiled, "I've been that for years now," she said before turning to leave

Shizuru didn't miss the sad undertone on the woman's last phrase.

-maiuniverse-

Shizuru was on her bed, she wasn't able to sleep as her situation now bothers her. She probably should have listened to Natsuki and Tomoe, she should have not come to this place and now she's a prisoner of a gorgeous woman who was so self centered…

The last phrase of the woman entered her head and she frowned, "She's been called monster for years…what? What is she trying to…" Shizuru suddenly got up, "And I don't even get the name of my jailer!" she said before she stood up and decide that she will see her and confront the bitchy woman herself.

She went out of her room and started going down, she was looking for any sign of life everywhere but found none. She looked at the old clock hanging by the hall and saw it was 6 in the morning. In their house, servants are required to get up early to work at this hour. So it was a mystery to her that everyone is still sleeping at this time of day.

So Shizuru roamed around the castle looking for anyone she can ask where to find the gorgeous woman who kept her in the castle, but to her dismay saw no one. So she walked until she found herself on the west wing, and the curious part of her remembered the warning for her never to go to the west wing. So she started taking the steps of the stairs of the said wing and looked at all the paintings hanging on the wall; All of them were paintings of the gorgeous woman, from her childhood to the present.

The last picture though caught her attention, it was a melancholic one…the woman's gorgeous eyes were sad and was like speaking to her…it was heart breaking. Beside that frame was the largest door in that wing…and she can't help it but peek…

Slowly she pushed the door open and her eyes widened at what she saw…

There before her was a giant spider, half of its body was of a human form…

"Oh my…"

The creature turned around and Shizuru got the second shock of her life…the half human body was the gorgeous woman!

The "monster" frowned at Shizuru and she started walking on her eight spider legs…she was so fast Shizuru got caught, "I told you never to come to this wing! First night and you disobeyed me already!" she said in her deeper, eerie voice

"I…I…" Shizuru swallowed her fear and decide to fight back. She started kicking the body of the large spider-human Monster who was pinning her by the wall and this caused the woman to back out a little.

"You do intrigue me," The woman said grinning, "You do know that I could kill you right now and here you are fighting me?" she laughed, "And here I thought I was the monster…"

"I…I just wanted to know the name of my captor that's why I came here!" Shizuru said as she gathers herself, "I…I was looking for anyone who could answer my question but there was no one…"

"There is no one here at the moment…except for you and I as you can see?" The woman grinned and step farther back, "Nao." She said

"What about now?"

The monster shook her head, "Nao, my name is Nao Yuuki, but most of the people who tried to sneak in here called me Julia…I don't even know why."

Silence

"You're not going to kill me are you?"

"And waste a beauty like yours? No…no I won't," Nao said walking farther away from Shizuru, "Scared now?" she asked while she looked out of her window

Shizuru frowned, "At first…" she took a deep breath, "Ahhh…Shizuru, Fujino Shizuru. My father owned the largest bakery shop in Fuuka." She said

"So you're not a scavenger…so what brought you here?"

"A dare…"

Nao looked back at Shizuru, "You decide to tempt fate because of a dare?"

"Well…" Shizuru smiled and that caught Nao's heart, "It's not really bet or a dare…it's just I want to prove my friend wrong…that this castle is cursed so I came…"

Nao smiled, "And now you proved you were right, what are you planning on doing now?"

Shizuru thought in silence, "Well…since you have not killed me yet, then that means you're not that bad so I might just asked you politely to let me go."

Nao laughed out loud, "You are something Shizuru, you are something!" she said then she shook her head, "And what will you do once I let you go?"

"I'll tell my friend not to disturb you again!" Shizuru said excitedly

"And risk her family go hungry again?"

Shizuru didn't answer, "I…"

"Stay here and I'll make sure your friend will not go hungry again." Nao said looking at the speechless woman

"My family will look for me…my mother will be devastated…"

"Write them,"

Shizuru looked up, her crimson eyes meeting Nao's emeralds, "It's not that easy to explain things especially something like me disappearing indefinitely."

"You ran away…won't that devastate them as well?"

"But I intend to go back!" Shizuru said a little bit loudly this time

Nao frowned and turned her back on Shizuru, "Then leave…but you have to wait for the others to return since they locked all doors." No answer, "Leave me now," she said without looking back at Shizuru.

The chestnut haired woman turned and left.

-maiuniverse-

At Fuuka

Tomoe was enraged by Shizuru's inability to come back, she gathered a lot of her followers, Shizuru's parents and sister were there at the meeting as well.

"We shall go and get Shizuru from the monster's clutches!" Tomoe yelled

"Kill the monster!" The people cried

"THERE'S NO MONSTER!" Natsuki who sneaked in the meeting shouted and this halted the people's cries, and they looked at the blue haired woman, "I've been there several times, there was no monster, it was a deserted castle!" she said again

"Are you sure about that?" Mr. Fujino asked and Natsuki nodded

"It can't be right! I was there one night, I was supposed to horde some supplies when I heard about it being deserted, but I saw the monster with my own two eyes, she was looking from the window at the west wing!" One of Tomoe's men said in retaliation

"Then describe the monster!" Another man at the bar yelled

"It's a she! And…it was dark I can't see clearly…all I know is that she has a striking red hair!"

"There's no monster believe me! The only thing that would harm her going there is if she got caught by wolves in the forest!" Natsuki said, she too was worried for her friend, "I say we look for Shizuru at the forest, I can lead!"

"Hah! Says the woman who kept on shouting stupid ideas!" Tomoe said,

Mr. Fujino stood up, "I think Kuga has a point, if that castle is deserted, then we should start looking at the forest first. Then…if nothing comes up…we can go to the castle."

"I'll help…" Natsuki said looking at the Fujino's pillar, the old man nodded at Natsuki and smiled.

"Well…it seemed Mr. Fujino has spoken, so men…get ready, we will meet at the village's entrance in exactly 2 hours!" Tomoe said before the men dispersed. The green haired woman looked at the blue haired one, "You are lucky Mr. Fujino backed you up…" she said at Natsuki menacingly

Natsuki smiled and shrugged her shoulders before she turned her back on Tomoe and leave a seething green haired woman.

-maiuniverse-

"I thought you were leaving?" Nao in her human form said to Shizuru who was busy reading a book, the red head just entered her library and was about to read a book and was surprised to find the woman who plagued her night there reading, deep inside she was happy that the chestnut haired beauty did not leave yet.

Shizuru looked up and smiled, "I was wandering around and saw this library of yours and I got distracted…" Shizuru said smiling, "You are…"

"Human again?" Nao supplied before she sat on the single couch in front of the couch where Shizuru was sitting

Shizuru shook her head, "I was supposed to say normal…"

"So me being a monster was just an abnormality to you?" Nao said grinning

The chestnut haired woman closed the book she was reading, "Monsters kill…as far as I know, you kept me alive and hasn't killed anyone yet so I don't think it befits you." She said

That fattened Nao's heart, it was rare she hears compliments about her…no one have complimented her…not even her parents when they were still living. "I'm sorry if I bothered you…"

Shizuru shook her head, "It's alright," she said looking at the gorgeous woman before her, "If you become half a spider…what becomes of the other people in your castle?"

Nao smiled, crossed her leg on the knee and propped her chin on her hand, "They become what they are to me." Nao said

"I don't get it?"

"Fumi is my cook, so when day comes, she becomes a pot. Kanzaki my door man becomes the door. Miyu my girl Friday becomes a pan, Arika, Nina, Erstin are my cleaners so they…"

"They either become pail, broom and mop?" Shizuru supplied

"Yes something like that. Then at night…we become…as you said, normal again."

Shizuru did not answer instead she just looked at Nao, "How long has this been going?" she asked

"10 years…more or less," Nao answered before she stood up

"Why?" Shizuru asked before Nao could turn her back on her and leave

"I'm a selfish woman, that's why." She answered flatly before she walked away from Shizuru, "If you like to leave, just tell Kanzaki and he'll leave the door open for you. Just be careful at the forest…you're not your friend who can communicate with wolves." She said

Shizuru's brows rose up, _ Natsuki wasn't hallucinating then?_ Then her musing was cut short by the opening of the library's door. She turned to look at the retreating figure of Nao, "If I stay here…" she said loudly and it caused Nao to stop midway, "Will…will you make good with your promise to give Natsuki and her family food? Will they really never go hungry again?"

Nao turned to look at Shizuru who was smiling at her. The same smile she had that trapped her heart, "I don't back out on my words."

Shizuru nodded her head then she returned to reading, "I don't see any urgency to go back anyways…"

Nao turned once again to get out of the library…but a real smile was now painted on her lovely face.

-maiuniverse-

It has been three days since the search party looked for Shizuru, no body was found dead or alive. The Fujinos were not happy, Natsuki was antsy, Tomoe's blood is boiling…she have to raid the castle…with or without help…with or without a monster.

-maiuniverse-

Four nights and three days…short time but that's all it took for Nao to realize that she was in love for the first time. It was the same feeling Kanzaki was telling her when he is with Fumi. It was this feeling that made her look up for tomorrow with a different perspective. Shizuru is her meaning now…and nothing else matters.

Three nights she asked Kanzaki to deliver food to the Kuga's residence in Fuuka secretly, three nights she spent talking with Shizuru…three nights she have fantasized being with the woman…on her bed…

But she can't have it all…she loved Shizuru but was she in love with her? Nao shook her head, Shizuru can't love her, she's a monster by day…human by night…who would loved a creature like her? A human cursed with no way out, she was doomed to be cursed forever. Does she want to pull Shizuru into this cursed life?

Nao has decided…this will be the last night of Shizuru in her castle. She has to leave.

-maiuniverse-

Shizuru once again can't sleep. Nao didn't showed up at the library.._what could have happened?_ She was a prisoner here…so she thought before, but now, she knew she's not a prisoner at all…as a matter of fact…she liked being here, she liked being with Nao, she's been looking for Nao a lot..yearning for her…it doesn't matter if she was a monster at day…all she wanted was to be with Nao. Does that mean she is in love with the red head beauty?

She stood up, don the coat given to her by Nao, all her belongings right now were from Nao…they were all tailored for her, every single clothing was made with her on Nao's mind. Shizuru smiled and started walking out of her room and into the east wing.

-maiuniverse-

Nao's attention was taken by the opening of her door. Knowing that her servants were not that fearless to go in without knocking, she assumed it was Shizuru who opened her door. She was not wrong when a chestnut hair peeked in.

"Are you decent?" Shizuru asked in her adoring accent

"If I'm not are you going to leave?" Nao asked grinning

"No,"

"I thought so," Nao said waving her hand to Shizuru to come in, "What can I do for you?"

Silence

"Shizuru?"

"You didn't come at the library…I came to see if you're okay," Shizuru said smiling and Nao's heart ached

_It's gonna be the last time I'll see those smile Shizuru…you can't stay here any longer…_ and Nao's musing was halted when she felt Shizuru's body beside her, "What are you doing?"

"I can't sleep," Shizuru said before taking Nao's arm and wounding it around her, "I would like to sleep here if it's okay?"

"But…tomorrow I'll be…"

"I don't care," Shizuru said snuggling closer to Nao

Nao closed her eyes and tightened her hold on Shizuru, she leaned her chin on Shizuru;s head that was tucked beneath on her shoulder, _just for tonight…just for tonight…_

-maiuniverse-

Tomoe with her men was able to pass through the forest, Natsuki was tagging along secretly…she wanted to know what happened to her friend..and she was curious if the food they got everyday comes from this castle. There was a letter once and she knew the letter was from Shizuru…she was asked to keep it a secret for the mean time…Shizuru doesn't want to stir the people of Fuuka, the castle is cursed, there was a monster and Shizuru befriended the monster. _As expected from my friend…_

Tomoe's group of war hungry men were now in front of the brass gate, and they were able to penetrate it…they are on their way to the inside of the castle.

-maiuniverse-

Shizuru was awakened by a very loud noise…the sound of angry men and the sound of metal being wrecked. She stood up to see Nao's monster form looking from her window, a scowl on her face. "Nao?"

"You got company, it seemed the people of Fuuka disliked your disappearance." Nao said, anger seeping through her voice

Shizuru stood up and stepped beside Nao to look from above, "Tomoe…" Shizuru's voice dripped with venom as well.

Nao looked at the woman beside her and smirked, "You hate the green headed one too huh?"

Shizuru nodded her head

"You have to dress up properly Shizuru," Nao said before she turned and walked to her wine bar.

"Why?"

"I'm letting you go…you can go back to your family now…"

"But…"

Nao looked back at her, "I'm keeping my promise, I'm not letting your friend go hungry so no worries."

"NO!" Shizuru shouted, "I want to stay…"

Nao closed her eyes and counted 1-10, "You can't…"

"Why not?"

Nao's one brow rose up, "Can't you see? I am a monster…"

"You're not!"

"Whatever! I am cursed and there's no way of reverting back! I can't be normal, I'll always be like this…so you have to go!"

"I want to stay and be with you Nao!"

"YOU CAN'T! I can't pull you into this life Shizuru…not like this…not like me…"

"But I want to be with you! I love you!" Shizuru shouted and stomped her feet on the ground

Nao's reply was stopped by the banging of the castle's front door and the shouts of Shizuru's name. Since it was morning, there was no one there but Shizuru and Nao so there was no choice. Shizuru started walking out of the room.

"I'll be back…I will talk some sense into Tomoe's brain then I'll speak to my father…"

"Just go Shizuru…"

"I'm not leaving you, that's final." Shizuru said before opening the door and going out.

-maiuniverse-

Shizuru's plan to talk to Tomoe ended up Tomoe dragging Shizuru out of the castle and forcefully brought her back to their village. They were at the castle's walkway and Nao saw what was happening. Debating if she should show herself to this people to help Shizuru or not, she was about to go when she found a blue haired woman come to Shizuru's rescue, her heart ached that this woman could be what Shizuru needs but she sighed a breath of relief knowing that someone is going to help Shizuru. Her eyes widened though when the green haired woman hit the blue haired one followed by a hit from another man with blonde hair. The blue haired woman slumped on the ground, and as soon as her head hits the pavement, wolves howling began…

It's at that exact time she saw Shizuru being dragged away from her castle and out into the wolves forest…and then she knew, as if a voice spoke to her that the wolves will be attacking these insolent people, meaning…the wolves will be attacking her Shizuru as well, and she acted immediately.

-miuniverse-

Tomoe and her hordes of men were stunned when packs of wolves started running down from the icy forest, the animals were coming down at them and they readied. The men who has guns fired and successfully hits some…but the deluge continued. Some of the men scurried off thinking they could out run them and some stupidly stayed to face the wolves…in packs.

Shizuru's eyes were wide at the sudden turn of events. Tomoe's grip loosened and she shook it off and ran away from the green haired woman…she ran back to the castle, but it was too late.

A pack of wolves had blocked her path, fangs barred at her, they were ready to pounce and no one can help her…Tomoe was busy saving her hide. Shizuru closed her eyes, waiting for the impact but it didn't come. She opened her eyes to see Nao in front of her, fighting the wolves away from her. Nao's legs were unsteady as wolves tried to devour each, the giant half spider fending the wolves off…trapping one wolves with her net one after the other…but she was not fast enough.

What can a spider do with a pack of wolves, no matter how big it is?

The giant half spider was bleeding from different parts, and Shizuru could see it clearly, she cried and screamed and she was about plunge into the melee when Nao noticed her coming. Nao shoots a web on Shizuru and brought Shizuru to safety…just near the entrance of her castle. It's at that moment when Natsuki regained consciousness and saw Shizuru.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki called out

"Natsuki! Help Nao please!"

"Nao?" She hurriedly come to her friend's aid and helped Shizuru out of the web, "What happened?"

"The wolves are attacking!" Shizuru tried to get up but Natsuki hold her, "Nao has fended off the wolves that tried to attack me…help her Natsuki…please!"

Natsuki nodded, "Stay here!" she said before she stood up and ran towards the forest part where the wolves were attacking humans. Natsuki brought out her whistle and once at a hearing distance blew on it.

The wolves started howling and they started retreating…Nao on the other hand collapsed from too much bleeding…she lost consciousness but called out Shizuru's name her eyes closed. The remaining people who were not fatally wounded went to see the half spider creature…Tomoe having the intent of killing it.

But Natsuki stopped Tomoe by placing herself in between the unconscious spider and Tomoe.

"Get out of my way…"

"No, Shizuru asked me to save her and that's what I'm doing!" Natsuki yelled

"She is a monster, get out and I'll kill her!" Tomoe shouted back

"You are not going to kill anybody Tomoe…no one," Shizuru calmly said before she knelt before the unconscious half spider, "You will have to kill me too…"

"Shizuru-" Natsuki and Tomoe called out

"I can't let you touch her…I love her…" Shizuru said while she looks at Nao's peaceful, yet pale face.

"You can't love a monster," Tomoe said

Shizuru looked at Tomoe, "That's true…so I can't love you," she said before she looked at Natsuki, "Help us?"

Natsuki smiled and nodded. Just before they tried to move Nao's body, Nao was once again engulfed by a dark light causing Natsuki to pull Shizuru away from the unconscious body.

"Nooo…"

And once the dark light died down…Nao was once again in her human form…her body was battered but no active bleeding can be seen. Shizuru hurriedly come to Nao's aid, she took off her coat and wrapped it around Nao's naked form…and soon Kanzaki and Fumi in their human form along with Nao's other servants came to help.

Tomoe was about to come to Shizuru but Natsuki stopped her…

"You don't have business here anymore Tomoe, leave before I call the wolves back…and this time I won't have mercy on you." She said frowning.

"This is not yet over…I will have Shizuru…" Tomoe said,

"Over my dead body…" Nao said before snatching the paper from Shizuru's hands, "The hell? There is no way I'll let any green haired woman steal _my_ woman away from me!" she said looking at Shizuru then at the paper, "And how come the pup saved us in your story? Are you sure you're over her?" she asked

Shizuru smiled, stood up and sat at the arm rest of the couch where Nao was sitting, she ruffled Nao's hair and kissed her head, "Ara…is my Nao still jealous of Natsuki?" she asked, her eyes twinkling

"Well…you do have a thing for her…"

"I did…but you know you are my life now right? I married you!"

Nao pouted, "Why does she have to be in your story!" she said again, pout never leaving her face

"She is my friend…besides she is happy being with Aoi now, Aoi is also expecting their first child so what's the problem?"

"I just don't like her saving the day,"

"But you did save me, not her…"

Nao's pout turns into a grin, "O yeah that I did!" she said before she starts reading again, "I like to see that part again,"

Silence or a long time

"Nao,"

"Hm?"

"When are you going to re-consider my plan?"

Nao frowned and looked at Shizuru, "If you decide to carry the baby, then no problem with me," she grinned

"What? Ikezu! You would want me to look big so you can still look your sexy self and woe other women are you?" Shizuru said in her hurt tone

"Oi as if I'm the womanizing one between the two of us, and what…you like me to get fat so you could preserve your body? Not in your life Fujino!"

"But I need to be fit for my work!"

"I do need to be fit for my work too! Besides you only write!"

"I do commercials and interviews live on TV Nao!"

"And I need to be agile and not get hit by guns! I'm a damn police officer!"

"Nao!"

"Shizuru!"

-End-

A/N: Darn this is a long one shot…


End file.
